plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 February 2017
05:40 Good. 05:40 citron had no OHKO Cards 05:40 Yes he does. 05:40 Iceberg Lettuce (if Winter Squash is present) and Doom-Shroom. 05:40 He does, *cough* Winter Squash and Doom-Shroom *cough* 05:40 s Aaand....ninja'd. 05:40 ninja'd 05:40 DA GR8 ZUCHHINI!! 05:41 Winter squash needs ice guys 05:41 It's a great card regardless. 05:41 Doom shroom kill plants with 4 or more 05:41 I watch Pangako Sa Yo. Any reactions, Filipinos? 05:41 Yay! 05:41 @Da Oooh, that's a pretty good teleserye IMO. 05:42 Green Shadow? 05:42 ... 05:42 Winter squash 05:43 @Jack What are you doing poking around new accounts? 05:43 I read the recent changes. 05:44 Captain combustile is the worst hero 05:44 Opinion alert 05:44 BTW, I recently made my 10,000th Wikipedia edit today. 05:44 ...I don't care with him that much anymore. 05:44 Nice! 05:44 Making Wikipedia the second wiki I have 10,000+ edits on. 05:44 :O 05:45 No Amphibious plants 05:45 No OHKO cards 05:45 Sweet Potato Whipvine 05:45 Anyways, BRB. 05:45 Gonna do stuff. 05:45 @Awsome sauce You can't just base how good a hero is like that. 05:46 Yeah 05:46 I just realized that Solar Flare can use sun-generating abilities to get the Sergeant Strongberry combo easier. :O 05:46 But how are you gonna kill wannabe hero 05:47 NVM, I can't do it right now. 05:47 @AS Via Re-Peat chessing. 05:47 * cheesing 05:47 @Awsome sauce You don't kill Wannabe Hero. You go straight for the face. 05:48 Per Fairy 05:48 What if you hero has 6 health 05:49 What do you mean? 05:49 Plant Food 05:49 Berry Blast 05:50 Everything has counters. 05:50 Wannabe hero can have more than three health 05:50 No, I meant Berry Blast to zombie hero. 05:50 Oh 05:50 and besides, Sergeant Strongberry can alleviate the process too. 05:51 luckly i have kernel corn 05:52 And GOR 05:53 What is GOR? 05:53 Grapes of wrath 05:53 ... 05:53 *GOW 05:53 Uh...okay. 05:54 And THC 05:54 And SP 05:54 And UP 05:55 ... 05:55 What are those? 05:56 Three headed chomper, soul patch, and undying pharaoh 05:56 yeah... 05:56 ded 05:56 Fine... 05:57 the chat is a zombie! 05:57 ... 05:58 So captain combustile and z mech are bad heroes 05:58 I thought it was Spudow. 05:59 Those are your opinions. 05:59 Spudow has doom shroom and tater toss 05:59 Tater Toss is awful tho. 06:00 See? opinionated stuff is awful. 06:00 Welp 06:00 Lemme check the poll on which is the least favourite hero 06:00 Wall kinght is the best 06:01 Where's the poll again... *checks* 06:02 Sunburn= damaging trick (kabloom) + making sun (solar) 06:03 According to the poll, Spudow and Rose are the least favourite plant heroes. 06:03 I can agree to an extent. 06:03 Rose is gr8! 06:03 Actually its meh 06:03 those are your opinions 06:04 But goatify is bad 06:05 I once defeated a plant hero by only using (bullseye) by the power of Wizard Garg. He does not charge his block. A BIT. 06:06 Where's the poll as I thought it's in the website? 06:06 It's on the main page. 06:06 Rose does have a bunch of 3 strengh plants 06:06 True, but that doesn't really matter. 06:06 It only ruins Rustbolt control decks. 06:06 But they are bad in the first place, so... 06:07 Oh. 06:07 You don't have to worry about 3 strength. 06:07 Wall knight is the best! 06:08 Wall-Knight is in third place, tied with Green Shadow. 06:08 in the favourite heroes poll 06:09 I prefer Green Shadow, so... 06:09 Who's 1st 06:09 Solar Flare 06:09 Y 06:09 look at Solar Flare. 06:09 She has one of the best rush decks ever. 06:09 No amp defense 06:10 Strikethrough and GoW can finish off zombie heroes. 06:10 amp defense? 06:10 I hate GOW 06:10 Its unconTROLLable. 06:10 U joking, right 06:11 When you play as plants or zombies? 06:11 Zombies of course 06:11 Bounce it 06:11 I don't use bouncing cards, so...(cry) 06:11 You can only bounce it several times until Solar Flare decides to use Cornucopia. 06:12 Freeze it 06:12 Still activates its ability. 06:12 I dont have Bren Frez... 06:13 Why isn't there a hunter zombie? 06:13 How about nerfing it to 3/3. ability is reduced to 4. 06:13 @Dihaha too much. 06:14 for a 7 sun guy? No thank you 06:15 Just use Bluesberry. 06:15 Sun cost is 5 06:15 VeXJL, what if the hero isnt solar flare 06:16 What do you mean? 06:16 Bee Arr Bee 06:16 Phone's fully charged (It can be fast). 06:16 Bee Are Bee 06:16 I mean, theres spudow, nightcap, and CC 06:17 They can still use GoW. 06:17 I know 06:18 But not cornocoupia 06:18 Usually, it's more of rushing. GoW can hold its own. 06:18 brb 06:19 To many brbs 06:20 Welp 06:21 And then chat dies? 06:21 Hi~ 06:21 Heya 06:22 hi 06:23 Awsome sauce: gormet trick, beastly, 6 brains, a zombie gets +3/3. Destroy the plant here. Premium, rare 06:23 What do you think 06:23 idk 06:23 seem good for zombie side 06:26 I'm tired guys 06:27 I expect a reply 06:27 But whatever 06:28 GN everyone 06:28 good nite to ya then 06:28 GG 06:28 cuz it's 1:30 PM here 06:28 oh well whatever 06:28 timezone exist 06:29 wEW 06:30 Hello 06:30 Chat has quite a lot of users on today. 06:31 Jack? 06:31 ? 06:31 has a lot of user =/= super active 06:31 Pyramid headgear by P-Headed Zombie is conjectural article? 06:31 he gone a 06:32 oh well he is back 06:32 I never said it did. 06:32 wait jack do you have a Chat background? 06:32 No. 06:32 also set my default text color to aqua please (or cyan, whatever) 06:34 I might set my background to pink for Valenbrainz reasons. 06:35 BRB. 06:35 kek 06:36 Why so many brbees? 06:37 Okay then. 06:37 *Insert victory music here* 06:37 Hi~ 06:37 Not really alive, yet. 06:37 Oh wait I'm supposed to be BRBing 06:38 ex dee 06:38 ARGHH I CONFUSED BETWEEN SNAPPY AND SE12 BCOZ OF COLD SNAPDRAGON PROFILE PIC 06:38 (oh) 06:41 ... 06:41 The avatar is different. 06:41 The css is different. 06:43 hmm. Regrettable. 06:44 Bye. 06:44 bye 06:45 SE12, refresh. 06:46 k 06:48 back 06:48 Can i change my chat tag the one next to everyone's user? 07:03 Back. 07:03 and ded 07:03 heh 07:04 and she gone 07:04 kek 07:15 NO CHAT IS DED Y?? Y??? 07:16 y not? 07:16 :) 07:16 why do i feel like i'm cringy after i use that smiley face? 07:17 (smiley) 07:17 i wrote smiley on purpose 07:18 (ded) ? 07:18 ye 07:18 :) 07:18 oh yeah it worked now 07:20 Am I popular enough to get a chat emote 07:21 idk. ask jackninja5dippergravityfalls 07:21 Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls 07:21 pingas 07:22 Yay I complete TOE!! 07:22 o shit 07:23 86% 07:23 ;-; 07:23 Lel I mean the first one 07:23 nope, not 86% 07:23 89% 07:23 oh damn what the 07:23 kek 07:23 topkek 07:24 Hi 07:24 im bored 07:24 hi 07:25 I want Scaredy Shroom so bad in PvZ2������ 07:26 Don't overuse emoji. 07:26 Cactus is better imo. 07:26 Ok 07:27 but I like emoji 07:31 please tell me you are joking 07:31 Bye. Hi 07:33 Yay finally I learn factors 07:33 JK 07:35 Finally update PvZ2C 07:47 Supbacks 07:47 hey 07:47 ey 07:48 (agave) 07:57 Hi. 08:03 Yo 08:03 Hmmmm, decent number of people here 08:04 WINTAAAHHH 08:04 nvm 08:06 Lol, don't be like Pinkgirl :P 08:06 kek :P 08:07 good :P 08:08 Nubs. 08:08 I didn't realise I had this tab on 08:08 Lmao 08:08 I sensed a nub in here... 08:09 It was you and SE. 08:09 Wu 08:09 Stop bullying 08:09 It never stops 08:09 Shaddup, nub. (troll) 08:09 Hark, whose talking 08:09 stop bullying 08:10 or else i will send you to jail 08:10 (troll) 08:10 Make me. :P 08:10 *sends Jack to an indestructible cell* Easy nub >:D 08:11 :O 08:11 Nub pls. 08:12 Just admit you're the nub, you nub >:D 08:12 Hello. 08:13 * SnappyDragon imprisons Jack in a room made of special graphene bricks. 08:13 o 08:13 shits getting hot 08:13 in here 08:14 shits getting hot (lenny) 08:15 it's 08:15 special edition 08:56 kek 08:59 So ded 08:59 as always 08:59 ikr 09:00 and wat ru doing? :3 09:00 stuff :3 09:00 playing pvz 2 modded obb :3 09:00 do not lie 09:00 read your userpage 09:02 ... 09:02 wat update tho 09:03 (wat) 09:04 ur userpage 09:04 you updated your userpage right? 09:04 ... 09:05 *grabs popcorn 09:05 Nothing limp /lortant 09:05 kek 09:05 welp 09:07 Hi~ 09:07 Can Brainzzwhatevzz battle me? :3 09:08 I'm bored 09:08 Hi anyways 09:08 kek. come at me. 09:08 *punches Brainzzwhatevzz 09:08 Hi 09:08 Oh wait... 09:09 Test 09:09 Both Fairy and Whatevzz are here... 09:09 (lenny) 09:09 (Lenny) 09:09 kick nick get it? 09:09 *insert Hot Date here* 09:09 (◕ ͜ʖ◕) 09:10 (Lenny) 09:10 Test again 09:10 Brainzzwhatevzz x Fairy27 09:10 Okay, it's at a normal speed here. 09:10 right, SE12? (◕ ͜ʖ◕) 09:10 ye prob https://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/ 09:10 fuck 09:11 (◕ ͜ʖ◕) 09:11 Uh...that leads to nothing. 09:11 we'll see next week (◕ ͜ʖ◕) 09:11 @Fairy i was pasting this emoji face instead (◕ ͜ʖ◕) 09:11 09:11 Also, let's see what fate will be next week, if destiny will break or not. 12:29 I dont understand english but i understand it 12:30 Hello EP. 12:30 ~~Oxymoron.~~ 12:30 sOxymoron. 12:31 intense lag 12:32 Hi by krazyman50 12:33 FINALLY A SHADOW SHARD 12:34 g 12:48 byby 12:49 bye 12:51 hi alicorn 12:51 hive 12:51 I was here yesterday right? 12:53 Hive 12:53 idk 12:53 probs 12:53 (dinosaur roar grass) 01:07 ded? 01:07 01:09 yes 01:18 hi 01:18 hi bud. 01:19 hive 01:20 Iam, afternoon i got (dinosaur roar grass) :P 01:20 Oh your playing the new update in the Chinese version. 01:22 Yep. i've updated it this afternoon. 01:23 It's morning for me. 01:24 I didn't really like Hot Date. 01:24 Explode-o-Nut + Sweet Potato is good for me. 01:25 then again, sweet potato attract zombies around it so 01:26 Yeah, 01:26 I even made a video on it. 01:28 Hot Date does the job by saving a tile. 01:28 Yeah. 01:29 Hot Date can't kill a Jurassic Bully on it's own 01:29 It can't? 01:30 When i tested it on a group of zombies in JM 01:30 where a J-Bully was in 01:30 The bully always survived 01:30 It took a lot of damage and took 2 Primal Peashooter hits to be killed after 01:30 but it still survived it 01:31 So it was left with 5 health Points? 01:31 Yeah 01:31 Around that amount 01:31 It might just be me being a potato, but it definitely can survive a Hot Date explosion 01:31 What about other Explosions? 01:31 Well 01:32 In the same update when i blew up a Bully with cherry bombs or grapeshots 01:32 Heck, even Jalapenos 01:32 he still died 01:32 just not by Hot Date 01:32 It might be a bug 01:32 might be intentional 01:32 but still 01:32 It would explain why it costs the same as Jalapeno even though it has an additional function 01:32 (money-wise, not sun wise) 01:33 (frustrated) 01:35 I wanted to make sweet potato useful again. 01:40 Hey, what does everybody here think of Rustbolt as a hero in PvZ Heroes? 01:40 Iron Man knockoff 01:41 Oh, sure, but is he any good to play as or against? 01:42 I used him back when I started. 01:42 Boogaloo is better. 01:56 ...Dead much? 01:56 yup 01:56 Hi~ 01:57 wow, this is so ded 01:57 Aww man, almost 9PM already?! 01:57 9:57 PM for me 01:57 Anyway, I think my crush doubt her crush, but Im not sure 01:57 Almost 10 PM for me. 01:57 welp 01:58 I actually thought chat's alive when I saw the amount of people but nope. 01:58 got fooled ha 01:58 dat grammar skill tho 01:59 ye, it has to be past simple... 02:00 Did that on purpose :P 02:00 :P 02:02 GTG, bye~ (Forced to go to sleep) 02:02 bye then 02:02 Fixing the Almanac template 02:02 everybody will sleep, eventually 02:07 @ra please help me fix some articles in the nagry birds wiki 02:08 Hello 02:09 hi 02:10 I play again PvZ 02:10 http://www.gameseverytime.com/shooting-games/play-plants-vs-aliens 02:10 For now, I also found another game based on this 02:11 k 02:11 online rip-off games huh 02:11 Yes 02:11 Instead of zombies, you have aliens 02:12 i know i know 02:12 And many plants work differently 02:12 Like you have a snow repeater 02:12 Plant a peashooter, then use a coffee bean on it and then an iceshroom 02:12 Or Peashooters that attack entire row 02:13 Sunflowers costs too much and gives 10 sun but you don't have to pick it 02:16 But now there's a glitch that won't open 02:18 http://candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log 02:18 Sorry but spam occurred on another wiki 02:26 hah! Take what we've taken for the past few years, Candy Crush Wiki! 02:27 There's lots of spam in that wiki 02:27 Usually in the mornings 02:33 hey um 02:34 has Nick Archer been here today? 02:34 Boss 02:34 I still can't figure out how to upload flash stuff 02:34 D: 02:35 :D 02:35 there should be a program called Swiver or smth 02:35 The proper use of the emoticons 02:35 hold on 02:35 @Boss Ummm.... Yes 02:35 I will find a video 02:35 okay 02:35 He's talking to me 02:35 I'm talking to Crazyzombie168 02:35 ninja 02:36 gameseverytime.com stite is still offine 02:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dt368TsK-C8 02:37 this should be it 02:37 Ah good my animation was saved 02:37 Because my computer had an error 02:38 happens 02:38 It's the sad face of doom 02:39 Ah :D 02:39 Good 02:43 parents left me home alone with a bucket of salad :D 02:46 Ok, so I just use export 02:46 Because I will only make shorts, no need for the complicated shit 02:46 okie 02:46 There will be an error in my test animation but it's a test so idc 02:46 lol 02:46 Unless I learn how to make the camera zoomed in during the animation 02:48 you can use VCam if it is usable in macromedia 02:54 where is VCam? 2017 02 11